doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 8 (POMfannumber1)/The War Of The Doctor
Script 11 Meets 12 The 11th Doctor and Clara are fixing the TARDIS. 11: Once I've reversed the polarity of the neutron flow, I'll be able to pilot us off the Earth. Clara: Great! 11 sets the controls but they speed through galaxys. Clara: I wasn't expecting that. The TARDIS is hovering above a planet. 11: I'll go and see where we are. 11 opens the doors and gsaps. Clara: What's wrong? 11: It's good. It's Galifrey! Clara: What's it doing there? 11: Come on, let's find out. Suddenly, a Time Fissure appears and the 12th Doctor and his companion Ashda fall through. 12: Well, that was a bit unexpected wasn't it Ashda? Ashda: Yes it was. 12 picks himslef up and stares. 12: It's you. 11: Of course it's me, I'm the only Time Lord left. 12: I mean, I'm a future incarnation of you. 11: So which Doctor are you? 12: I'm your next incarnation. 11: That's not possible. 12: What? 11: I'm the 13th Doctor, the 13th and the last. 12: You do regenerate once more. 11: How? 12: Spoilers. 11: Anyway, I've found Galifrey down there. 12: Let me have a look. 12 takes a look and then falls out. 11: Oh for godness sake! 11 steers the TARDIS down below. Clara: Are you his current companion then? Ashda: We've only just meet, as you should know. Clara: How should I know? Ashda: Wait, sorry. This is before we meet. Clara: OK. 11 and 12 meets War 12 finally falls on Galifrey. Time Lord: Welcome, Doctor! 12: How do you know I'm the Doctor? Time Lord: You are the only Time Lord not on Galifrey, of course now you are. 12: (Sigh!) What do you need? Time Lord: Lord Prisdent Malkaar wants to see you. 12: Malkaar? The Time Lord takes 12 to see Lord Prsident Malkaar. 12 is suprised to see that Lord Prsident Malkaar is in fact War Doctor. 12: What are you doing here? War: Your actions in the future mean that I become Lord Prsident. 12: Not you! You shouldn't even be here! War: What do you mean? 12: YOU WERE THE DOCTOR WHO BURNT GALIFREY! YOU SHOULD NOT BE HERE NOW! War: Oh for God's sake, another Doctor on this planet. 11, Clara and Ashda crash in the TARDIS nearby. War: Doctors, this is my life, if I choose to burn up a planet then I do so. 11: But it's wrong! War: GUARDS! THROW THEM IN THE TIME LORD PRISON! Clara: But I'm not a Time Lord. War: Can't be helped. The quartet are throw into a work camp. Thousands of regengae Time Lords are there, including the Rani, the Master, the Meddling Monk, Omega and Brousa. 11: Three of us on the same planet, it will cause some pretty nasty paradoxes if we don't get out soon. Ashda: Indeed. Suddenly, a Time Fissure appears for no reason. An Escape 11: Who's going to come out this time? 9th Doctor and Rose pop out. 12: Just what we need! Another Doctor! 9: Who are you? 11: I'm the Doctor and this is Clara. 12: Also the Doctor and this lady is Ashda. Rose: I'm Rose as you probably know, Doctors!